


Careful

by Carandacar



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hospital Setting, Reader Is Not MC, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, so seayoung is with MC, takes place after the secret endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carandacar/pseuds/Carandacar
Summary: Zen is hospitalised after an incident. Reader who is a big fan of the actor struggles to keep her distance as a fan and just can't help getting closer.(Title might be changed, comment for any suggestions.)





	Careful

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I've never been hospitalised so I don't know shit about what it is like. I didn't do too much research on it either since I don't think it's the main focus of the plot.  
> I didn't know what excuse to give reader to be hospitalised so she's just struck with Tragic-Anime-Character-Disease, lol.

Zen felt very heavy. He tried to open his eyes, but they were just too heavy. When he thought about it, opening his eyes didn’t seem like something he’d need right now anyway, so he stopped trying.  
He was half aware of his slight consciousness. He even felt as if he sensed things. Movement, sound, not sure what, but there was definitely something there. He tried to identify what it was, but that too cost so much energy. It was better to just let it all be. The sensations eventually just brought him gradually back into the dark.

~~~~

“Good morning (name), how’s for a nice meal?”

You looked up from your phone, a bit startled. The nurse was standing in the doorway with the food-trolley. You quickly examined today’s handout. It was cold toast, presumably with some marmalade or cheese, bacon and scrambled eggs that were probably whiter than the male’s ass. You held in a sigh. You missed picking your own food

“Oh.., That’d be lovely, thank you Rory,” you said absentmindedly before looking back at your phone. You sat up straight in your bed so Rory could set up your breakfast.

“How are you feeling today?” he asked with a smile. You looked up again and reluctantly put away your phone because it would just be rude.

“Very well, thank you… Still not perfect of course, but I’ve had worse, you know.”

“You sure?”

You raised your eyebrow a bit. “Yes, of course, why do you ask?” You picked up your tea and inhaled the scent. At least the tea was pretty okay.

“You seem so absent. I thought maybe you were getting sick again. In which case you don’t need to hold back, always tell us okay?” You let out a little snort into your tea at his misunderstanding.  
“Oh, that’s not it, don’t worry! It’s quite silly actually… maybe...” You mentally slapped yourself at the last bit, it was a little bit too cold-hearted to just call it silly.

“Oh? What is it then?” Rory asked, obviously curious. He was probably expecting some sort of gossip. He was a great nurse, but his love for rumours was a tad unprofessional. It wasn’t like it made him a bad person or completely unsuited for his job, but it definitely was a character flaw.  
You drank a bit of your tea, allowing the beverage to pleasantly warm you up. Best part of breakfast, definitely.  
“It’s just… depressing really…” you sighed. “hmm?” Rory hummed while he put a new bag in you trashcan.

“I just read that my favourite actor got into a pretty serious accident” Rory looked up at you with pity. “Oh no, that’s horrible...” “yea,”

“He’s such an inspiration to me… Such an amazing person…” Rory stopped for a bit and sat himself on a chair by your bedside.  
“It’s just so obvious that he’s so passionate for what he does, he’s awfully good at it too! And super handsome and charismatic…”  
“Good inspiration is hard to come by, isn’t it.” Rory stated. “But it is best to not let this affect you too much. In this time for you it is best to stay positive, right?”

You nodded right. “I’ll try…” you glanced at your phone. You put down your tea and picked it up. “You know, I’ve actually met him before!” You said a bit more excited. “He was so cool and charming! I’ve even gotten his autograph on my phone case!” You showed him your worn down phone case. The silver pen had started to wear down a bit, but you were careful as to not let it disappear completely.  
“Zen…” read Rory out loud. “Zen…” he said again. “Oh damn,”

“What is it?” you said anxious. Did he know something? Rory looked around him as if he was checking if they were alone. He stood up and closed the door in a hurry. “What’s up with you, acting all suspicious?” You asked him.  
He turned back around with a bit of a smirk on his face. Oh boy… You thought. There we go again… It was almost adorable how excited he got when it came about juicy gossip… Almost… No it was definitely just creepy.

“You know,” He said, while sitting back down in the chair. His face came a little bit closer this time. “Zen is staying at this hospital right now.” He said it as if you ought to jump up in joy at his revelation.

“wh- wait what?”

“Yeah, it’s true he’s here,” Rory obviously felt quite good about himself right now, you on the other hand were overcome with conflicting feelings. This couldn’t be information that he was just allowed to tell anybody.

“Wha- b- Is he alright then?” You wanted to confront him about it, you really did, but this was somehow the first question that left your mouth.  
Stupid, you shouldn’t mess with Zen’s private situation. You didn’t know each other, so asking a worried question like this was just weird to you. Your life wouldn’t necessarily change if he weren’t okay, not really. You were a bit of a fan, sure, but this was just none of your business.  
“It seems as if he’d recover,” Rory said in a serious tone. “He’s still unconscious though, got himself in quite the heavy accident.”

“Rory, why do you know this?” you asked him annoyed.

“I’m head nurse of this department, of course I know this sort of stuff,” He said quite proudly.

“You’re kidding.” You accidently let slip. You hadn’t expected him to be the head nurse. You never really paid much attention to which staff member had which function, but Rory was the last person you had expected to be the head nurse. There were some signs now that you thought about it, like him being called by the other nurses all the time, but he seemed so unprofessional to you that you hadn’t really considered it. He must be really good at his job then.

“No, he’s really here, I’m not lying!” He said, misunderstanding you again. Good.

“Rory! You can’t just tell that to anybody!” He seemed quite confronted with your accusation.

“Well…, you’re happy to know right? What’s the harm?” He said unsure.  
Oh brother, You sighed and rubbed your temples. You were getting quite worked up right now and felt a headache building up, probably the opposite of what he tried to accomplish. You know he told you to reassure you, since you two got along pretty well, but this was unacceptable.

“That’s besides the point Rory! What do you think will happen once the paparazzi hears? Rumours spread fast you know!”

Panic struck across Rory’s face. He obviously hadn’t thought of that. “Shit. Shit, you’re right! What do I do?”

He started to panic a little, but you tried to hush him. Panic would get him nowhere. “Have you told anybody else?” He shook his head. “Just me?” He nodded. “Then you’ll be fine, right?”

Rory glanced into your eyes as to look for reassurance. “You won’t tell?” You smiled a little and shook your head. “And you won’t… you know, rat me out to my boss? I have gotten into a bit of trouble before for this kind of stuff, to be honest.”  
Why does that not surprise you?

“I won’t, but you’ll have to promise me that you’ll stop this nonsense!” You said angrily. Rory let out an awkward laugh. “I’m serious, Rory!” But before you could get him to swear to you that he would try to stop this bad habit before he lost his job, the door swung open and you were met by an angry nurse who rushed Rory back to serving breakfast to other patients.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at 1 in the morning, so please tell me if it is terribly written lol. I'll read it again later to fix any mistakes.
> 
> It is set in Korea btw, but I just couldn't resist calling the nurse Rory lol, I'll use more Korean names later on if they show up.


End file.
